


Unexpected Reunion

by numberbiscuit



Category: Atletico Madrid - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Gender-Neutral Smut, Other, Reunion, Smut, smut is in the second chapter only the first is really very innocent, tagging as that because the first person narrator's gender is STILL not specified, the rating is only mature for the second chapter really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberbiscuit/pseuds/numberbiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request from my football tumblr: "grizi fic where he is your ex boyfriend but you meet each other and get back together? pls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visit

With a blanket still tucked around me for warmth as the evening drew on, I turned the TV off and lay back down on the sofa. It hadn’t been a good match for Antoine. In fact, I wasn’t even sure why I’d been watching it in the first place. Maybe there just hadn’t been anything better on TV. But I knew that was a poor excuse. I’d watched the entire news programme and the local news afterwards, and even that had finished before I stopped watching.

Atleti had been defeated, and the opposing defenders had been tremendously skilled at filling the spaces Grizi was famous for running into and blocking every attempt he could have had at scoring. Koke tried several times to back Antoine up and help get the ball to him, but it just hadn’t been working. Torres was the only one to get the ball near the goal, but it had been artfully blocked by the goalie at the very last minute. At the end of the match, his painfully frustrated, saddened face had been heart-wrenching to watch. He could almost have been crying, but with all the rain pouring down it was hard to tell.

My mood had sunk to the bottom of the ocean, and I was just falling asleep on the sofa, trying to get the damn match I should never really have watched in the first place out of my head. I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket closer, grateful for its warmth. It was so tempting to just. Fall. Asleep.

My eyes flickered open again when I slowly realised why it was so cold. The window was still open. Ah well, too late to get up again and fix that now. I closed my eyes again, hugging the blanket.

The sound of my doorbell ringing yanked me away from my thoughts. It was almost 11pm. Who the hell would come over at that time of night unannounced?

Reluctantly, I threw the blanket back down the other end of the sofa and moved my tired body to stand up and walk towards the door, or something like that. I stumbled down the hallway towards the doorhandle, and opened the door without a second thought. What I saw behind the door, however, was something I had not been expecting at all.

Antoine was standing on the doorstep, his hair still wet from the relentless rain, and probably a shower too. He looked utterly forlorn and when I looked into his eyes I caught something I could only describe as a longing gaze.

"Hey," he said softly, and then looked down at his feet.

It took my brain far too long to process what was going on. I hadn’t seen him in over a month. Not since we agreed that it’d be best if we parted ways. Our relationship really hadn’t been working out. I was always busy with my job, and Antoine often went on trips with his football team, and things had just broken down as time went by and we didn’t find the time to see each other all that often.

"I hope you don’t mind… It really wasn’t my game today, and, uh, I wanted to just get away from everything for a while. I took the long route home, and, well, I ended up here" he rambled, somewhat sheepishly.

"Hey, no, it’s okay. Want to come in and get out of the rain?" I offered. I tried to keep my voice sounding as kind as possible, wondering how I should be reacting to the situation at hand.

I opened the door a bit wider and let him in, my eyes following his movements the whole way. And once he’d walked past me I admittedly indulged my eyes as my gaze wandered to his butt. How had I almost forgotten how fun it was to be around him?

He turned back to face me after a moment though, and his sombre facial expression instantly filled me with guilt. I screamed at myself internally to be nice (after all, I saw the match myself on TV) and to not do anything too stupid. Taking the lead, I walked into the lounge, Antoine following me. I scrunched up the blanket on the couch into a little ball and pushed it to one side. I sat down, and Antoine sat down next to me.

"Want to watch anything?" I asked, mostly because I wasn’t sure what else to say, and was reluctant to admit that I’d seen the match myself.

"Is there anything on TV worth watching?" Antoine asked, tiredness creeping into his voice. But I could tell he was trying to sound wide awake. I knew him a little bit too well.

"Probably not" I replied. "I watched your match earlier, by the way." I’d been trying so hard not to blurt silly things out, but there we go. I guess the effect Antoine has always had on me still hadn’t quite disappeared. I still trusted him, and he had always been easy to talk to. Easy to just be honest with.

"You did?" he asked, sounding genuinely a bit surprised and turning to face me.

I nodded, and gave him a sympathetic glance. I still couldn’t quite believe that he was really here. And it was starting to feel awfully a lot like the last few weeks hadn’t even existed. Like I’d just seen him yesterday. Antoine yawned. Instinctively, I leaned my body towards his. And before I could stop myself I was resting my head on his shoulder.

Nothing had changed at all. He smelled just as good as he always did, and his arm moved up and snaked around my back. It was unbelievably comforting. Much more so than I’d been expecting, to be honest. It just felt good.

I could hear his quiet breathing, in and out, and my tiredness began to take over. It was so difficult to stop myself falling asleep. Luckily I was still awake enough to be able to think through the situation - I’d be leaving Antoine not really knowing what to do if I just let myself sleep. Even though I wanted to.

"I’m so tired" I said quietly. Antoine was so close, I could almost whisper.

"Me too." He sighed. I could feel his torso move with every breath.

"Hey, you wanna sleep here tonight?" For a moment I winced at my own lack of tact. But honestly it was hard to tell where the boundaries were in that moment. But then again, he did end up at my house really late at night after what had been a bad match for him.

Antoine simply brought his other arm towards me in response and hugged me, snuggling his face into my shoulder. He was just adorable like that sometimes.

"I’ll take that as a yes, then" I said, almost giggling. I could feel him smiling too.


	2. Nocturnal Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a direct continuation from the last chapter - I originally intended to write a oneshot for the tumblr prompt/idea I received, but then this happened when I woke up in the middle of the night.
> 
> There's some smut here: not the filthiest, kinkiest shit you can find on this website but it's most definitely smut. So be warned if that's not your cup of tea!
> 
> Despite the smuttiness, the first person narrator's gender remains unspecified but since there's sex involved with Antoine they're on the receiving end.

We got up from the sofa slowly, Antoine not letting go at all. I held onto him, and hugged him for a long moment once we were standing. I could feel his whole torso stretched out along mine, and my arms were around his back, holding him close. He finally unburied his face from my shoulder, and looked up into my eyes.

The moment of eye contact was surprisingly intimate: I had always thought his brilliant blue eyes were stunning, even though I could see he was tired. With a gentle, loving smile, I took one of his hands and started walking towards my bedroom.

It was something we’d done so many times before - just hanging out in my apartment and then making out way towards the bed together - it felt almost eerily familiar. The nostalgia alone made me wish I could just have Antoine back, for real. I liked having him around and feeling close to him was something I always treasured. Those moments were always my favourites.

Eventually, and in no particular hurry, we did reach our destination. I walked towards the corner of the room and fetched an old clean t-shirt to put on, letting go of him just for a moment. That t-shirt may or may not have been given to me by Antoine what felt like forever ago when I needed something to wear at his place and I ended up keeping it. Without really thinking about it, I took my top off and got changed facing the wall. I could feel Antoine’s presence, but I surprisingly, I didn’t feel exposed or uncomfortable.

I turned around to find Antoine rather sheepishly pretending he wasn’t looking, and having stripped down to his boxers. He was blushing a little bit. I smiled at him. He couldn’t fool me quite that easily.

I playfully pushed him backwards from where he was sitting and rolled down to the other side of my bed. The little giggle he let out was nothing short of absolutely adorable. I allowed myself to indulge in a gaze at his torso as he climbed under the covers. He had abs. And his back muscles shifted with every movement he made in the most captivating of ways. It wasn’t anything I hadn’t seen before, but he really did strike me as being stunningly hot. Oh, and of course, his ass looked great, even in the spongebob boxers he was still wearing.

"Still haven’t stopped wearing spongebob underwear?" I teased as we both lay down.

Antoine turned to face me, smiling and propped up on the arm with the tattoos. "Hey what’s wrong with spongebob?" he retorted, amused.

"You’re such a child" I replied, shaking my head in fondness. It was such a cute thing to do, in a way. I almost caught myself reaching out to touch his arm. It had been too long since I’d just admired him. I briefly wondered if he was thinking the same.

Before I did something really silly that would definitely cross any boundaries that remained I went and turned the light off, so that only the dim light that made its way through the curtains from the street lamps outside illuminated the room.

I fell asleep with my thoughts still determined to focus on Antoine’s undeniable presence right next to me.

==========

I was gently woken at some point in the night by a muscular arm being draped over me. Still only half-awake, I instinctively snuggled up to Antoine so we were almost spooning. He stirred slightly.

"Hey" he said quietly, nuzzling my neck. His voice sounded croaky in the cutest of ways and I could feel his warm breath in my hair.

I made some kind of agreeable noise that didn’t seem to quite form a word in response, acknowledging him. I shifted backwards towards him, revelling in the amount of his skin I was touching. And I don’t know if I should have been surprised, but I totally felt that he had a hard-on.

Antoine froze.

"Ehrm… Sorry if I’m crossing any lines… Like, not that I don’t want to cross them… You know what I mean…"

In response, I turned around in his arms and kissed him, without a second thought as to where things might lead. His soft lips moved against mine in all the right ways and it brought back too many memories at once to put into words. Antoine moaned quietly, bringing his body closer to mine. I could feel his skin against mine all the way down apart from the slightly oversized t-shirt I had on and the underwear we were both (still) wearing. That alone was far more of a turn on than it should have been.

I pushed him so he was lying on his back and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him harder, soon letting my tongue slip forward against his. I ran my hands from his shoulders down his arms to his hands, and held his wrists above his head. Antoine only kissed me more hungrily in response.

I ground down against his hardness, both of us groaning in response to the friction. It just felt so good. Intimacy with Antoine had always felt fluid and natural, and it just all came rushing back to us like a huge wave.

I leaned back up again momentarily to take my shirt off, smirking at the way Antoine looked up at my body. He looked entirely sexy himself with his hair slightly messy and his beautiful body exposed. I ran my hands down his chest, feeling every muscle, and made my way all the way down to the waistband of his boxers. Soon enough, his underwear was off and he was lying underneath me completely naked.

I took my own underwear off and not long after that was sinking down on his dick, letting it fill me. It felt even better than it had in my memories, and hearing Antoine’s breath hitch when he was all the way in was just hot beyond words. In the dim light, I gazed into his eyes and ran my hands through his hair, before leaning down to kiss him again. Antoine was running his hands up and down my back, and I could feel his blunt nails drag against my bare skin.

One of my hands soon wandered down so I could touch myself, Antoine’s eyes following my hand the whole way. He was looking at me with pure lust. Even in the tiredness and the haze of sex I noticed how good it felt to feel wanted so urgently.

It didn’t take long for me to cum at all, and it didn’t even bother me in the slightest that it happened so soon. Antoine came not long after, and it was beautiful to watch as I gazed down at him. He pulled me back down to kiss him, and it was a slow kiss that lasted for a long moment. I knew he secretly loved making out far more than the average 20-something-year-old does and I took every opportunity to revel in it.

Making out eventually dissolved into cuddling. And cuddling eventually dissolved into sleep.

==========

At some point after sunrise, I woke up to the soft light filtering its way through the curtains. Antoine’s breathing was still slow and steady. He was still asleep. I carefully untangled myself from his arms, trying not to wake him. I had to stifle a giggle at the fact that we were both still naked. I found my t-shirt and put it back on.

As I walked around the bed vaguely planning to go to the kitchen and make something to eat, I took the opportunity to look at Antoine. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep, and only his torso was exposed. He had a fairly serious case of a bedhead, and I couldn’t help but smile at how much I just loved that.

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope i managed to write a nice cute and fairly innocent Antoine fic. i was kinda aiming to create a sense of late night atmosphere? idk if it worked. if you have an opinion on that let me know in the comments!
> 
> or if you have an opinion in general or have anything to say write a comment idk i like it when people lmk about what i wrote :D


End file.
